Yuki Yoshida
Yuki Yoshida (吉田由紀 Yoshida Yuki) is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Masami's mother, Mr. Yoshida's wife, and Nicole's old friend/nemesis. Appearance Yuki is a tall, slim humanoid white cloud woman with long "hair." In her only iteration to date, she wears a black business suit, along with black high heels, yellow earrings, purple eyeshadow, and red lipstick. In her encounter against Nicole, her hair was braided and she wore a red skin-tight bodysuit. In her youth, Yuki had a curly hair with a bow attached to it. She also wore a white gi with a black belt, black pants, and a black headband. She also had physical eyes and pupils as a child, unlike her daughter's. Abilities Similar to Nicole, Yuki is a master martial artist. During her encounter against Nicole in "The Fury," it has been revealed that she can create powerful Energy Blasts, release Energy Waves, and jump great distances. Unlike Nicole, however, she cannot generate Energy Shields. Personality In her childhood, Yuki was quite a friendly person and was a friend of Nicole, with whom she shared a close relationship. As the two studied martial arts together, they became prodigies and entered tournaments. However, Yuki was forced to fight Nicole in a final match. The two fought and Yuki lost. Greatly angered and seeking revenge, Yuki left the United States and returned to Japan to receive harsh but fruitful training in hopes of getting even, which in turn made her fearsome and ambitious. She wanted to get her revenge on Nicole by any means necessary, even if it meant destroying her life to do so. Despite this fierce attitude, she cares deeply for her daughter, Masami. When Yuki left Japan and returned to the United States, she challenged Nicole to a duel. Surprisingly, Nicole refused to fight her. This forced Yuki to do whatever it took to make Nicole angry and accept her challenge. She flirted with Richard, taunted Nicole at work, stole her workplace, and ruined the brakes of her car (among other things), all just to make Nicole's life a living nightmare. Nicole finally exploded and decided to fight Yuki when she threatened to take away her job and her house. Nicole and Yuki met at the school gym and engaged in an Anime-style brawl. During the fight, Yuki's Energy Attacks caused the roof to collapse on their children, trapping them underneath. The two then decided to put their differences aside and save their children. After the collapse, Yuki softens up and apologizes to Nicole. The two reconcile and re-establish their friendship. Relationship Masami Mr. Yoshida Nicole Richard Enemies Trivia *''Yuki'' is the Japanese word for "snow" and "happiness". The name is more commonly written with different characters; for example, the character meaning "happiness" can also be pronounced "yuki," or it can be written with a combination of "yu" meaning "gentle" and "ki" meaning "hope". **"Yu" can also mean "reason" and "cause", while "ki" can mean "chronicle" and "valuable". *Her surname, Yoshida, is the Japanese word for "lucky", "fragrant" and "ricefield". Gallery Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Yoshidas Category:Clouds Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:TAWOG Characters